Trapped
by patricia51
Summary: Emma is happily trying on clothes when she is trapped in the changing room by a mysterious figure and held helpless while someone works her wicked way with her. Femslash. Rated M. Set sometime after "Tease". Obviously Jessie/Emma.


Trapped by patricia51

(Emma is happily trying on clothes when she is trapped in the changing room by a mysterious figure and held helpless while someone works her wicked way with her. Femslash. Rated M. Set sometime after "Tease".)

Emma Ross would have skipped across on second floor concourse if such a thing had not been only performed by children. The teen was much too grown up now to indulge in things like that. Still, she bestowed brilliant smiles on everyone in her path and most smiled back at her .

It was spring in New York City and she was dressed for it, wearing a red and white striped pull-over top with a short brilliant yellow skirt and black flats. Her blonde hair was gathered into a ponytail. Her smile broadened as she spotted her destination and her pace picked up. She swept through the door of the exclusive, and expensive, clothing boutique, stopping for a moment to let the elegance of the place sink in. Yes, this was a spot even Kitty Couture would adore. And did.

One item after another caught her attention. She scooped them from the racks until her arms were near to overflowing. A laughing salesgirl not that much older than her brought her a cart to hold all her prospective purchases.

"Emma," the girl said, proving how often the teen shopped here. "Go try some of these on before you empty the entire store and can't fit them all in the dressing room."

"Good idea Tina," Emma responded, not needing to read the young woman's nametag since she was on first name basis with practically everyone who worked here. A side effect of your mother holding a large percentage of the stock in the company that owned this store and a number of others was that you tended to come here a lot. Christina Ross had been known to claim that Emma recycled a great deal of money through her clothing stores but at least a percentage of it came back to the family.

Humming to herself the blonde pushed the cart towards the back corner. Several places were available to try on clothes but this one was her favorite, a single booth all by itself where she could experiment to her heart's content and not have to worry about other customers grumbling about her monopoly of a room. She parked the cart by the door, selected a number of items to start with and slipped in the booth. She hung garments up and nodded in satisfaction.

Crossing her arms she caught her top by the hem and started to pull it over her head. That's when it happened. Even as her ears registered the click of the door being closed and locked, quick hands spun her around and a body pinned her against the wall. Her arms were caught over her head by her top, which had cleared her chin but still covered her eyes. She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

When she opened her mouth any attempt to call for help was stifled by a deep open mouth kiss. A single hand grasped her wrists and continued to hold them over her head. As the kiss finally broke a husky voice whispered.

"Don't yell. Don't shout. Don't say anything at all and everything will be alright. Understand?"

Still trapped in her top Emma managed to nod.

"Good," whispered the voice, almost in her ear. The teen shivered, slightly at first as a finger traced the line of her jaw. She shivered more as that finger and its companions drifted down her body, pausing for a moment to stroke her neck and then continue on.

"My, my, my," the voice continued. "What a naughty young woman you are. Not wearing a bra. Tsk, tsk."

Among other places her top was caught on her ears. It was thin enough however that the other's warm breath came right through it as she whispered there.

"Asking for this aren't you? Wanting this aren't you?" The trailing hand slid down and Emma bit back a moan as it covered her breast and the stiff pink nubbin tipping it. Any answer the teen might have been able to make was smothered by yet another kiss. The tongue that plunged into her open mouth began to dance with her own. A tug on her captive wrists and she stood taller, up on her toes now.

The invading tongue left her mouth even though she strove to keep it there. It flicked up her jaw line to where her earlobe had escaped the restraint of her top. Lips followed and then Emma shook as teeth closed on the sensitive skin even as the thumb and forefinger helping cup her breast moved to her nipple, closed on it and began to tug it.

Emma was so wet now she knew her panties must be soaked. But that arousal shot up as the woman trapping her bit down on her earlobe at the same time that her nipple was pinched and then pulled. Hard.

"Ahhhhhhh," escaped from the teen in spite of her resolve to be quiet. But it was so hot, the bite and the pinching just on the edge of pain but sending delicious shocks throughout her body.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," murmured the other, abandoning her ear and kissing her again. Then the lips moved down. So did the hand on her breast. Little sucking kisses rained on her chin, the side of her neck and the hollow of her throat. Fingertips danced down her flat tight belly, over the front of her skirt and then slipped under it. Nails gently stroked the inside of her thighs, thighs already damp from the wetness of her arousal soaking her panties. A palm pressed against the front of those white cotton panties and then the hand was inside them and the questing fingers found her folds and parted them.

The other hand released her wrists but the thought of moving, of lowering her arms or relaxing her legs never crossed Emma's mind. She stayed just as she had been positioned, her mind reeling delightedly from the attention. She quivered, already on the edge of an orgasm.

The exploring mouth covered her left breast, the tongue flicking her nipple back and forth. The now freed left hand settled on her right one, the nubbin there already trapped between two fingers the closed tightly on in. Then an index finger curled inside of her and even before the matching thumb found her aroused clitoris Emma went off.

The attention never stopped. It never slowed. Emma went up all the way on her toes, back arched and body shaking. A second finger entered her. Her nipples and her clit were all subject to such sweet tongue lashing and finger tapings and batterings that she was sure she was about to lose her mind. She climaxed again and her body immediately began to build again. Frantically she struggled with her arms, getting one free. But the only action she took with it was to jam as much of her top into her mouth as she could to keep from screaming her pleasure. Her arm lifted again and she resumed her position of complete surrender.

The third wave crashed over her and she could no longer support herself. She slumped almost tonelessly against the wall and started to slide down. Instantly arms were around her, supporting her and a hand that had just been helping giving her so much pleasure was stroking her hair. The lips that had been almost merciless in their attack on her body now were soft and gentle as they brushed across her own. Fingers swiftly helped her shaking hands readjust her clothing.

Another kiss was followed by a squeezing hug. Then she was free as an admonishing finger was wiggled at her.

"Don't stay here too late and don't spend too much money!"

The other figure was gone. Emma sighed, smiled and picked up the first blouse she was going to try on.

"Yes Nanny."

(The End)


End file.
